


Happy New Year Lincoln!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lincoln is going to a New Year's Eve party to kiss Jordan but the problem is Chandler tried to ruin it.
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud





	Happy New Year Lincoln!

Lincoln and his friends arrived in Royal Woods community center

"Today is New Year's Eve!"

"When the clock strikes 12, we has the new year kiss!"

Lincoln and Jordan blushed

But they hears a voice

"New year kiss ha!"

It was Chandler

"You guys think it's New Year's Eve pathetic!"

Lincoln growled

Chandler said "My parents used to dance every new year's eve you have to dance by midnight or you won't get a new year kiss!"

Chandler walked away laughing

Lincoln sighed

Jordan said "Lincoln don't listen to Chandler he's a jerk"

Clyde said "Yeah we're gonna make the best party ever!"

Later that night

Everyone was dancing

Chandler said "What the-!? How come Larry gets the best party!?"

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1"

Lincoln and Jordan kissed

"Happy New Year!"

Chandler growled and walked away in anger

The End


End file.
